Some Bugs can be Cute
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally and Snickers get stuck in a hole with a cute little bug alien, who will come to their rescue? Rated K plus, for safety. Tickles are at the end. Fluffy and cute.


**(Here is another story for you all to like and read. In here, my OC, Ally meets an alien bug that she doesn't find so creepy. Ally Drewood and Snickers belong to me. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Some Bugs Can Be Cute**

* * *

Ally Drewood, the 10-year-old girl with long, black hair, and her little Cavachon, Snickers, were having a great time playing fetch outside the backyard, at the Grant Mansion, while Rachel was busy tending to the garden. It was a glorious spring day, and it was just the perfect day to be outside.

"Come on, Snickers! Fetch the ball!" Called Ally as she threw a tiny, green ball and Snickers took off after it, barking happily.

Snickers manage to catch the ball in mid-jump and returned ut back to Ally, who giggled and pat the dog's head in praise. "Good girl, Snickers. Wanna do it again?"

Snickers yip in excitement as Ally threw the ball it again, but the little girl didn't see where she threw it, and the ball landed right into the flower patch Rachel was working in, and Snickers plowed though the plants, surprising Rachel.

Rachel backed up and then laughed when she saw the head of the little dog pop out of a bush of daisies, the tiny green ball.

"Aha-ha-ha! Nice catch, Snickers." Rachel giggled.

"Oh, Rachel! I'm sorry." Ally rushed over to help Snickers out of the garden but Rachel smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Ally. I can plant flowers and I can plant them again." Rachel said with a smile.

Ally was glad that Rachel was understanding and decided to help her out with some of the flowers. As the girls planted some of the flowers, Snickers smelt something strange and decided to go look for what was the cause of the scent, but she left without either of the girls noticing her. The Cavachon then saw something green on the other side of the fence that divided the backyard and the forest. It was round, almost like the ball Ally threw for her. Wagging her tail, Snickers crawled under the fence and went after the green ball.

* * *

"Whew, that's that. How about I go get and make us some lemonade, does that sound okay, Ally?" Rachel asked, after they had planted a nice, lilac bush.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll keep an eye on Snickers, Rach." Ally beamed, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

Rachel nodded and said she would be back in a few minutes with the lemonade, and Ally sat herself on the lawn chair to relax. Before she lay herself down, she look ed over to where she had left Snickers, and saw that the dog was missing.

"Huh? Snickers? Snickers, where are you? Snickers!" Ally called out, but the dog didn't come back. _Where is she?,_ Ally thought to herself as she searched all over the backyard.

That's when she heard a distressed howl from the woods.

"Snickers!" She called out, and pulled herself over the fence and made her way through the woods to find her dog. "Keep howling, Snickers, I'm coming!" She shouted, and more howls came.

"Hang on girl, I'm..AAAAHHHHHHH!" Ally screamed as she lost her footing and fell down a deep hole, landing on her side and covered with mud. "Ow, what happened?" Ally moved over and suddenly was jumped on by Snickers, who started licking her face with eager happiness, and was also covered in mud. "Snickers, how did you get in here? And, how did _I _get in here?"

"You didn't see the hole, that's how you got in here." Said a high voice, and Ally sat up in surprise.

"Who's there?" She said, looking at a mass of sticks, which was where the voice was coming from.

"Don't be scared, Ally. Your cousin, Rachel told me about you, although I didn't expect you to be here, and that dog. It was its fault that we're in here." The voice said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your dog thought that my plasma ball was a tennis ball and chased me and now we're stuck down here. The names Ball Weevil, by the way." The voice introduced itself.

Ally was very confused as to why Ball Weevil wasn't coming out of his hiding place and asked him,"Why don't you come out so I can see you?"

"I don;t think you'd want to see me." Ball Weevil sad sadly.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm a bug in a sense, and Rachel said that you are creeped out by bugs."

Ally remembered how she used to be creeped out by bugs, but then remembered how she was found by Stinkfly and he turned out to be a great companion, even though he was a bug alien. "Well, that was before, I am not anymore. You can come out." Ally smiled as she waited for Ball Weevil to come out.

Ball Weevil thought about it and decided to crawl out. What he didn't expect was that Ally shrieked, but not in a scared tone, and she lifted the yellow big alien and hugged him tight.

"Oh my gosh, you are so cute!" Ally squealed as she hugged Ball Weevil tighter.

"Ack, Hey! Okay, I'm cute, but can you let go? You're squishing me!" Ball Weevil gasped and Ally let go.

"Whoops, sorry. I got a little carried away. I just can't help but notice that you are so adorable." Ally blushed.

"Spare me the comments. We gotta get out of here." Ball Weevil sai das he tried to crawl on the walls of the hole, but they were to slippery. "Oh, it's no use. We're trapped."

"We can't be. Somebody is bound to come around." Ally said as she and Snickers tried to climb out, but slid back down.

"The walls are too slippery. It's impossible, we can't get out." Ball Weevil sais as he crawled over to Ally and Snickers, noticing some tears were forming in the little girls eyes. "HEy, I'm right here for you. You an't alone here."

"I know. But, Rachel will wonder where I am. What if she never finds us?" Ally sniffled, and Ball Weevil snuggled close to her, trying to comfort her, which worked as she hugged him, but not so tight as before. Snickers saw that Ally was upset and came over, licking her hand.

"You are lucky to have a dog like that; she really likes you." Ball Weevil commented.

"She does. My parents got her from the shelter, because no one wanted to adopt her. She was a stray once, but not anymore." Ally explained as she petted the dogs head. She felt a little comfortable with having her two small friends, but was still afraid that Rachel would not find her.

Finally, Ally sighed and lay down on the ground, feeling like she was ready to give up, but then something green wrapped around her stomach and hoisted her up...and up... and up. Soon, Snickers and Ball Weevil were being hoisted up by some vines and they caught up to Ally.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ball Weevil asked while Snickers whimpered in fear.

"Need some help down there?" Asked a scratchy voice that Ally recognized as she looked up and saw Wildvine, and he was using three of his vine legs to lift them out.

"Wildvine! You found us!" Ally smiled and laughed as she reached out to him and he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay, that some goes for those two." He smiled as he looked at Ball Weevil and Snickers. "Come on, let's get you back. Rachel's been looking for you." He said as he placed Ally, who held onto Snickers and Ball Weevil, as Wildvine swung through the trees and back into the backyard where Rachel was waiting.

"Ally, where have you been? And how did you get yourself and your dog so dirty?" Rachel asked as she hugged Ally and thanked Wildvine for finding her.

"Snickers was chasing after Ball Weevil and they and myself fell inside a deep hole and couldn't get out." Ally explained.

"The kids right, Snickers was chasing me because she thought my plasma ball was a tennis ball. But, we are okay." Ball Weevil said as he crawled onto Ally's hand.

"Well, I'm glad to see you are all okay, but first things first. You and Snickers need a bath. You looked like you've been buried alive and come out as zombies." Rachel joked and Ally giggled at the joked and she and Snickers got themselves cleaned up.

* * *

After their bath, Ally found Ball Weevil and thanked him for keeping her and Snickers company.

"Awe, it was nothing, kiddo." Ball Weevil grinned, but then started to laugh when he felt Snickers licking his belly. "Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Hey, quit it!"

"Ticklish there, are you?" Ally giggled and soon started tickling Ball Weevil with the help of her dog, and Ball Weevil laughed hysterically. "Not only are you a cute bug, you're a cute, ticklish bug." Ally teased.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Help! Somebody, help!" Cried Ball Weevil and his pleas were answered as Wildvine came in the room and wrapped on of his vine legs around Ally and lifted her high in the air.

"No one tickles my little bug friend and gets away with it." He snickered and smiled, as he used his hands and long fingers to lift up Ally's shirt and tickled her bare, soft stomach. "Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" He cooed as he chuckled at hearing Ally's adorable laughter.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! WILDVINE, STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! DON'T TICKLE MY TUMMY! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Hey, Wildvine, let me help you." Ball Weevil said and Wildvine let the tiny bug crawl onto Ally and Ball Weevil used his four lags to wiggle along Ally's stomach, and Wildvine tickled her armpits, and Ally lost it. She screamed loudly and laughed uncontrollably and she felt the tiny legs and long fingers tickled her like crazy.

After tickling Ally for a few more minutes, Wildvine and Ball Weevil stopped their torture, and Ally was left tittering and gasping on the floor with Snickers licking her face. As Ally sat up, she gave one last hug to Ball Weevil, which he returned as well. She was very lucky to have an adorable bug alien as a friend, but she was more lucky to have even greater friends at the Grant Mansion.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(How was it? Feel free to like and review. I always aim to please my fans. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
